official_master_keys_dungeon_shooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage gimmicks
Stage Gimmicks are parts of the stage that interact differently from other parts of the stage. Traps There are currently only 3 types of traps: Crumbling Blocks Crumbling blocks will look like normal floor tiles. However, once the player stands on it, the block will crumble, and afterwards fall down, leaving a gap in which the player can fall and lose health. Lava Lava will only appear from stage 11 to the end. It will replace the normal water, previously harmless. It act like The Abyss, and damage you for touching it. The Abyss The abyss is the big nothingness underneath the stage. Should you fall into it, you will take damage and be teleported to the door you came from. Doors Doors are, as expected, doors. Below listed are all the kinds of doors Normal Doors Normal doors have nothing really special to them. They close when a room with enemies is entered, and only open when all the enemies are dead or if 2 minutes have passed. Key Doors Key doors require a key before allowing entry. They will have either a shop or a treasure room. As of now, there is a bug where ghosts can open key doors. Fake Walls Fake walls don't look like doors, instead they just look like the wall. Once bombed, they will reveal their secret room. Detecting Fake Walls Secret Rooms all have their hints to show if it is an actual secret room or not. Depending on the stage, this changes. Some stages the outline of the wall will be facing the wrong way. In other rooms, where the walls are crooked, there can be a part that remains perfectly straight, and in some stages, parts of the wall will have the same color. Secret Rooms also tend to be common near Shops and Item Rooms, allowing you to enter both with 1 Key and 2 Bombs instead of 2 Keys. Star Doors Every run there will be only one star door, guarding the curse shop. The player needs a certain amount of stars before they can open this door. Boss Doors Boss doors are doors that guard entry to the boss room. Other than appearance, the boss door is the exact same as the normal door. Challenge Rooms There will be specific rooms that have rewards if you manage to finish those rooms. Teamwork Rooms In these Teamwork Rooms, there will be two tiles and a gate blocking a portion of the room. In that portion, there will be four items. There will always be a safe, a chest, and the other two can be any Upgrade, Uber, or Misc item. This was implemented to be Multiplayer-Only, so that there will be more upgrades. Parkour Room In Parkour Rooms, there will be a short parkour from one side of the room to another. In a corner of the room, there will be a Vase, and at the other, 9 coins. The 9 coins is reward for completing it. You can also just instantly access the 9 coins if you have access to Jump Boots. Puzzle Rooms As of now, there are no puzzle rooms. Despite this fact, the owner has confirmed that there will at some point be puzzle rooms.